


Tabula Rasa [ART]

by sukuiddo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Sex, Technophilia, and he's not sorry, bucky being a creep, it's not a bad thing though, marvel big bang 2014, tony's kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukuiddo/pseuds/sukuiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Bang 2014 art for Del Rion's fic of the same name. Huzzah~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).



> I recommend reading the fic chapters first, but if you don't mind slight spoiler for the fic have fun looking at these :3 Feedbacks are always welcomed.
> 
> I'm grateful to Del Rion for being infinitely kind even though I've been scarily quiet about my work up until the check-in days (and by then I was still on my finalizing sketches mode). It's a pleasure working with her and illustrating what seem to be her vision (despite not being able to get feedback from her-- my fault entirely, i procrastinated + uni) I'm glad that I didn't chicken out registering for this :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2526101/chapters/5613806


	2. Nightcap




	3. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for sure.


	4. Thread Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I do commissions with the price ranging from 15-75 USD depends on the style (that includes comic pages) /isshotforadvertising
> 
> I'm also known as sukuiddo on tumblr and you can contact me there.


End file.
